Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 1 - Poznaj swój raj cz. 2
Dobra chłopaki, łatamy go i idziemy na kawusię oraz ciacho, Riff zasuwaj po blachę i mini-spawarkę, Mutt uszczelnij a ja sobie wykształtuje blachę. Wylewitowałem z otwartego pojemnika coś, co można śmiało nazwać "metalem w płynie" , wczasie gdy Prank naginał blachę ja pieczołowicie zasklepiałem widoczną szczelinę. Gdy skończyłem nasz przełożony dał wyraźnie jakiś znak Atom, a ona przesuneła dźwignię po to by zmniejszyć temperaturę , prank przylewitował blachę i mini-spawarkę, po to by zaspawać miejsce które zasklepiłem. - No, jest w porządku, płyn anty-radiacyjny który rozpyli Atom obniży promieniowanie a nasza łata wytrzyma jeszcze z dziesięć lat. Gdy wyszliśmy Prank dolączył do nas parę sekund później, miał smutną minę. Riff ściągnął Hełm i pufnął. - Na Celestię, gorąco w tym jak w tyłku diabła!. Otarłem czoło, byłem spocony bo kostiumy prawie ściśle przylegały do grzbietu, a pas techniczny był wypełniony nażędziami przez co jego waga była dość wysoka, by noszenie go dzień w dzień było katorgą. - ja się z nim zgadzam, co teraz Prank? - Nic, złożę meldunek, a wy dwaj macie wolne do końca dnia. To było dziwne, Prank zawsze cieszył się z solidnie wykonanej roboty. - Ja będę u nas. Zakomunikował Riff i oddalił się korytażem, kożystając z okazji gdy nikogo nie było na korytażu podglądłem konsolę, jasno wynikało że reaktor P-1 ma 67 procent sprawności, a liczba ta systematycznie bo po około dwunastu sekundach spadała o jedną kreskę. - Możesz sobie w dupe wsadzić te reaktory!, pracuję za darmo a ty nie masz nawet tyle przyzwoitości by powiedzieć mi co tu się dzieje!, ale ja się dowiem i powiem wszystkim!. Głos ten na pewno należał do Pranka, usłyszałem kroki i uciekłem do windy. ... ... ... Jakiś czas po tym wydażeniu gdy leżałem w łóżku zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy na powierzchni są jakieś kucyki, po około pół godzinie popatrzyłem na mojego Pip-Pona jakbym tam szukał odpowiedzi, i dzwonek zadzwonił, no tak Pip odbiera wszystkie częstotliwości!, ustawiłem funkcję radia i zaczynałem szukać kanałów, szumy i zakłócenia, Radio schronu... I gdy zaczynałem tracić nadzieję wyłapałem z eteru krótki tekst: - Mówiła dla was Pinkie Pie... - ...Oraz Vinyl Scratch z rozgłośni Galaxy Pony News. Tu tekst się urwał by zastąpić go bardzo starym utworem Swing Cats - All I want is you ', mój wzrok wbił się w Pip-Pona jak szpikulec, siedziałem milcząc przy rytmicznej muzyce Swing Cats, i siedział bym tak gdyby nie głos spod drugiej ściany: - Ja cię sunę!, ty wiesz co to znaczy?! Moje ucho wystrzeliło w górę, w pierwszym odruchu wyłączyłem funkcję radia i z furią w głosie natarłem na mojego przyjaciela: - Nie twój zasrany interes!!. Riff odchylił się, jakby mój krzyk był tak silnym wiatrem, że zrywał go z nóg, ale po tym wybuchu opanowałem się. - Och, Przepraszam Riff, wiesz ty tak z nienacka... - Wpożąsiu, masz prawo. Tu nie chodziło o moje nerwy, ale o to że właśnie najechałem na mojego przyjaciela. Liczyłem że będzie się gniewać ale gdy na niego popatrzyłem, zauważyłem że się uśmiecha, ten uśmiech nie był wymuszony, był szczery a ten uśmiech był widoczny tylko dlatego że nasz mały pokój chciał z uporem maniaka rozświetlić mój Pip. - no dalej stary, włącz Galaxy. W jego głosie słychać było zachętę. Z potężnym ociąganiem włączyłem radio: - A następną sensacyjną wiadomością z Słonecznych pustkowi jest to że The Rock Band organizuje koncert, w czasie którego będą wykonywać utwory Acid Drinkers, na wokalu niepokonani w swoim fachu Davis oraz Texas!, koncert startuje o dwudziestej w sobotę w bazie cytadeli. Tu nastąpiła zmiana głosu i teraz zamiast Vinyl słychać było Pinkie - Następną i niestety smutną wiadomością jest to że dziesięciu bandytów napadło karawanę do Cancerlot DC i mimo zawziętej walki w czasie której poległo kilku eskortantów, udało im się zrabować część towarów, poszukiwnia rozpoczyna defender Mortar który zezwala na otwarcie do nich ognia. Hipis Peacer posiada nowe towary na straganie w cytadeli, a także ogniwa termojądrowe cena na dziś to dwadzieścia dwa kapsle. Kapsle? TE kapsle!?, walutą na Slonecznych pustkowiach są kapsle z butelek?, to było dziwne ale logiczne. - Mutt, nad naszymi głowami powstała nowa Equestria a my nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy! - wiem, i chyba wiem też gdzie chcę się znaleźć - chyba nie mówisz o powierzchni? - właśnie o tym mówię, Riff, właśnie o tym. Po około godzinie rozmowy znaleźliśmy sześć argumentów przeciw, oraz dwanaście za. Decyzja była prosta: Spierdzielamy. - Jestem wykończony Mutt, Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. '... ... ... Rano , gdy Riff zajmował przylegającą do naszego mieszkanka łazienkę, zasiadłem na krześle naprzeciw biurka, usłyszałem pukanie do dżwi , podeszłem i otwarłem je, na korytażu nikogo nie było za to na ziemi leżała kartka : Stawcie się w moim biurze, o godzinie ósmej. Prankster. O ósmej?, była siódma trzydzieści, więc mieliśmy pół godziny czasu, na powrót zasiadłem przy biurku i z masy rupieci w szufladach wydobyłem... Model w oryginalnym pudełku, swoją drogą zaczynałem myśleć czy Riff ma swój. Ja dałem mu na siódme urodziny model Tuckera Torpedo z 1948 (całe moje oszczędności!) a on dał mi model E.P Motors Thunder z 4667 (no i jego oszczędności), wtedy zawarliśmy porozumienie że nigdy ich nie wypakujemy, ja się wywiązałem i byłem szczerze ciekaw jak to wygląda u Riffa. odwróciłem się by zobaczyć Riffa wychodzącego z łazienki. - Wolne. Spostrzegł że trzymałem mój model, na co odpowiedział z radością - O, widzę że się wywiązałeś!, nie bój nic, ja też. zanurkował pod łóżko i wyciągnął jakieś pudło otworzył je i przyniósł swój model, wróciły wspomnienia z przed jedynastu lat. Hm, ty też to czujesz? pachnie jak nostalgia. Nasze modele błyszczały jak wtedy, ich pudełka straciły lekko barwę, ale pozatym wyglądały jak nowe, wkońcu takie były. Po oglądnięciu naszych modeli i wymienieniu się uwagami w stylu: "ciekawe ile teraz by kosztował", "patrz da się odczytać napisy z tyłu!", pogalopowalismy do biura Pranka, z daleka było widać że coś nie gra, w biurze panował spokój, co było sprzeczne z Pranksterem zwykle, słuchał Guns n' Roses albo siedział nad rozłorzonym na kawałeczki pistoletem wytrwale go czyszcząc, teraz zamiast dźwięków Welcome To The Jungle lub tekstów cytując: "cholera gdzie ta śrubka spadła?!" panowała cisza, martwa cisza, zbyt martwa. - Prank?, jesteśmy. Prank? Riff podszedł do Pranka siedzącego twarzą do ściany, i odskoczył z strachem w oczach. - O ku*wa, o kuuuuu*****wa!. - Co? co nie tak? - Sam sobie zobacz kozaku! Strach w oczach Riffa zdradzał wszystkie emocje które przez niego płyneły. Podeszłem do Pranka, i zobaczyłem... wystraszone oczy Pranka, wpatrywały się w ścianę a w jego klatce piersiowej ziała dziura, moja reakcja była taka jak Riffa. Po tym jak się otrząsneliśmy z lekkim wyrzutem zwróciłem się do Riffa. - Mogłeś... mnie chociarz uprz-rzedzić!, on nie zyje. - Trafiłeś ku*wa! - Stań na czatach ja sprawdzę coś. - Dobra, tylko szybko. Sprawdziłem szufladę i znalazłem to, Magnum 357' którego Prank tak pieczołowicie składał, chromowany z czarnym drewnem oraz 50 nabojów plus trzy bębenki, gdy zamykałem szufladę zauważyłem kartkę: Reaktory wysiądą lada tydzień! a Kapitan popadł w obłęd ''posądza o to Techników, wszyscy mają karę śmierci z powodu sabotażu, uciekajcie tu macie kody:'' Zbrojownia: TopGun Wrota: CodeZero Prankster. - Robi się ciekawie mruknąłem do siebie, gdy miałem opuścić biuro, zasłoniłem twarz Pranka jedwabną ścierką w którą był owinięty Magnum, i dotarło do mnie że szef już nigdy nie zażartuje, nie zruga nas, ani się nie zaśmieje, "Pierwsza Ofiara Schronu M3". '... ... ... ' Doszliśmy do pokoju, i zaczeliśmy pakować torby, zabrałem pokaźny zapas amunicji do M4 a Riff spakował dużo apteczek i innych rzeczy, każdy z nas miał przy sobie model z przed jedynastu lat. Zaczeliśmy galopować do wind po drodze mijając Atom Glow i Bullita pegaza z ochrony, gdy dobiegliśmy do zbrojowni Riff wstukał kod i wparowaliśmy do środka, pancerz T-22U i T-22P Vulcany Riffa i mój niezawodny M4 z granatnikiem i celownikiem, dwadzieścia granatów, i w cholerę innego wojskowego rupiecia, gdy mieliśmy wyjść rozległ się alarm, a chwilę później usłyszeliśmy że: Zbiegowie są w sektorze A-1 rozległy się strzały a kawałki ściany odprysły. - Zasrane nasze szczęście!, jeszcze z tąd Mutt nie wyszliśmy a już nas chcą zaćukać! - Mniej gadania więcej napier*alania! seria z mojego M4 przecieła powietrze, i trafiła bezbłędnie kucyk z ochrony dostał w klatkęi upadł, było prawie pewne że nie żyje, ale to co zrobili z Prankiem i nami było tak chamskie i podłe że nie miałem sobie tego za złe, przez osiemnaście lat nas poniżali i mieszali z błotem, a Prank był uważany za stukniętego gdy gadał do pistoletu. Gdy przegalopowaliśmy może dwa korytaże trafiliśmy na wielki oddział żołnierzy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki